1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit structured to drive a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed technique relating to the circuit structured to drive a motor is disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. WO2005/112230A1.
The proposed technique applies an analog output-type hall element to detect a positional relation of magnetic coils to permanent magnets. PWM control is performed with an analog signal input from the hall element to generate a driving signal for driving a brushless motor. The proposed technique is, however, not applicable to a digital output-type hall element configured to output a binary digital signal representing the positional relation of the magnetic coils to the permanent magnets. The PWM control is not performable with the digital output-type hall element to generate the driving signal.